


Jupiter's Gone: The Battle for Cignus

by Allura99



Series: Jupiter's Gone [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Book IX of Jupiter's Gone. The story concludes as the battle of Cignus determines the future of both Cignus and Jupiter.
Series: Jupiter's Gone [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880023





	1. Chapter 1: Traitor's Welcome

"Unhand me! Do you know who I am!"

The guards ignored the mayor's outburst as they dragged him by his arms along the dimly lit corridors. Naffid had given up struggling a while ago, knowing that his feeble strength was no match for the iron grip of the guards. He didn't know what to expect upon his sudden arrival on Cignus, but he had hoped for a more pleasant welcome.

'That damn weather witch,' he fumed, thinking of Princess Leda Kino-Rodan. 'You should be the one groveling at Hadrian's feet,not me. Jupiter should be mine!'

However, Jupiter was far, far away. All his schemes and years of patience had been for nothing. His thoughts turned briefly to his family, wondering whether the princess would punish his loved one as harshly as she had punished him. For their sakes, he prayed she would not.

His concern for his family disappeared as they approached a set of doors. The doors swung open and Naffid's eyes immediately fell on Hadrian. The would-be emperor sat on his throne, staring down at the unfortunate mayor.

The guards dragged the man to the edge of the platform, where they stopped. They shoved the mayor forward, sending him to his knees before Hadrian. With a wave of his hand, the king sent the guards away.

"Naffid, why are you here?"

The mayor swallowed, dozens of possible replies racing through his mind. His life could hang in the balance if the proper thing wasn't said. "I’m reporting the situation on Jupiter, sire."

Hadrian raised a dark eyebrow. "Reporting your failure in person? That takes more courage than I thought you had."

Naffid jerked his head up in surprise, his eyes wide with fear. How could Hadrian have learned of his failure so quickly? "Sire, I . . . I . . ."

His heart sank as Hadrian raised his hand, stopping the older man's stuttering excuse. "I know that Jupiter banished you. I know how easily she and her warriors were able to defeat you. The question now is what to do with you, Naffid."

"Sire, please, I followed the plan perfectly. I did everything . . ."

"Perfectly!" Hadrian interjected, his bored look disappearing to be replaced with anger. "The curse was placed on a sister and not the princess herself. You capture another sister, again not the princess, and warn the others of your coming attack, allowing them to gather their forces, which were far more powerful than yours. Yes, you did everything and you did it wrong."

Naffid shook with fear. It hadn't been all his fault. Duthbert or whatever his real name was had been the one responsible for the curse. He hadn't allowed Lady Caitlyn and her husband to escape; apparently one of his men had turned traitor. However, such arguments he knew would be pointless.

"What? No new excuses, Naffid?" Hadrian asked, the anger fading back to boredom. "Why should I spare your life?"

He took a deep breath. "Sire, I have remained loyal to you. I . . ."

Again, the king cut him off. "You remained loyal as long as it would get you what you desired: the throne of Jupiter and your revenge against the princess and her family. You only served me as a mean to an end."

The mayor's mind raced. How could he convincingly counter the claims? What could he say to save his life?

"Yet," Hadrian continued, "I have trusted officers in my army who have less foundation for their loyalty. Perhaps I may have some other use for you, yet."

Naffid bowed, wondering what task the king would have for him. "Sire, I thank you."

"As you should," Hadrian said. "Jaten, take our guest where he can be more comfortable. We may need his help when we arrive on Jupiter."

The mayor glanced up at the king, his eyes wide. Hadrian still wanted Jupiter? Was the crown still within his grasp?

"I said take him away, Jaten."

With a scowl, the royal advisor bowed before taking the mayor's arm. He caught the smirk of the sage as he left the throne room. He knew that his lack of favor with Hadrian resulted from Werla's influence. 'Now I'm just a babysitter,' he fumed, dragging the older man to the living quarters.

* * * * *

[Author’s Note: Again, this conversation should be in the Cignus language. Yet, I don’t have the time or the energy required to translate it. Enjoy it in English, and maybe someday I can come back and write it properly.]

Carina gaped, clearly surprised, when Cassandra entered the room. However, her military training quickly took over as the captain regained her composure. ‘She truly didn’t expect us to win,’ Cassandra realized, taking a seat across the table from the other woman.

“Carina, do you still view us as your enemies?”

The captain studied the Guardian with narrow eyes. “Do you usually keep friends under such careful guard?” she countered.

“Only under special circumstances,” Cassandra murmured, thinking of Scylla. “Friendship requires trust, Carina.”

“I have told you that you are not my friend, you or your precious princess. I don’t trust you, and you clearly do not trust me.”

Cassandra sighed. “I’m willing to trust you, but you have to be willing to trust us as well.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“Why should you stay loyal to Hadrian when he was ready to throw you away?”

The question clearly hit a nerve. The captain’s dark eyes flashed angrily as her balled fists connected with the surface of the table. “I gave him my word! I pledged my loyalty!”

“What good is an oath to a man of lies?” Cassandra asked, deliberately pressing on. “You have been used by every person you have encountered, betrayed and lied to too many times to count.”

“You know nothing about me!” Carina shouted. All pretense of composure was gone, leaving an angry and scared woman in place of the captain.

Cassandra softly shook her head. “I know more about you, Carina, than you probably know about yourself.”

“I doubt it,” she replied bitterly.

“You always were a bit of a skeptic,” Cassandra commented. “Maybe that’s why you have survived as well as you have. Trust must be a dangerous thing for you, given the lies told to you and the secrets you hide yourself. Very few complete the army’s officers program, but after the beatings you received from your father, it probably seemed like paradise. Then again, you were careful to hide your past before joining. Hadrian values purity of blood and a low-born commoner like you should have never been made an officer.”

All color drained out of the woman’s face as she openly gaped at Cassandra. “How could you know? I was so careful. No one should have ever known.”

“How I know is not important. What I am offering you is.”

“What exactly are you offering?” the captain asked, her tone guarded.

“A chance at peace, something Hadrian can’t offer you. You can let the demons of your past rest and enjoy a bit of happiness. The choice is yours.”

“I don’t deserve happiness.”

“Everyone deserves some happiness, Carina,” Cassandra said, rising from the chair. “Even people such as you and me.”

The Guardian paused as she came to the door. Carina was still watching the Guardian carefully, clearly wondering why Cassandra had included herself with the captain. ‘If only you knew,’ the Guardian mused.

“Just think about it, Carina,” Cassandra said aloud. “It’s a chance at freedom with few strings attached. I’ll be back to visit you soon.”

“I suppose I’ll be here,” the captain replied, but the words were not as cold as she had intended.

* * * * *

Dido frowned as she studied her twin. Scylla had been preoccupied with her thoughts for most of the day, unable to concentrate on her duties. With Lady Ilene mending quickly and Iphigenia fully recovered, Dido was at a lost for her sister’s worry.

“Scylla, what’s wrong?”

The Guardian of Mercy jumped, surprised by her twin’s voice. “Nothing, Dido,” she replied quickly. However, a glance at Dido’s face told her that Dido wasn’t convinced.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Dido pressed.

“It’s nothing important.”

“If it’s got you this worried, it’s important. Did something happen when you treated Lady Ilene? Iphigenia seems fine.”

“No, everything with treating Lady Ilene went better than I had even hoped.”

“Then, what is it?”

Scylla folded her arms as she glared at her twin. “You’re not going to let this drop, are you?”

“Not if I can help it.”

Shaking her head, Scylla sighed. She knew that Dido would hound her until she confessed what was bothering her. She would find out sooner or later. “I’ve been thinking about our return to Cignus, Dido.”

“Why would you be worried about that?” Dido asked. “We’re its Guardians. We have a duty to the people to free them from the Shadow Moon.”

“Surely you haven’t forgotten what happened our last trip there?” Scylla asked, stopping both Dido’s words and her feet.

‘The conversion,’ Did realized, understanding her sister’s worries. Scylla had reluctantly told Cassandra and herself that Werla was right in stating that the change was easier to make each time. By returning to Cignus, Scylla would make herself vulnerable to that kind of attack and, if the magic succeeded, lower their chances at stopping Hadrian.

“By the House of Light, Scylla, what are you going to do?”

Scylla shook her head. “I haven’t decided yet. No matter how it goes, it would help to have at least one healer with the group. If I stay on Jupiter, that leaves either Sailor Europa or Sailor Boreas to act as healer, and Lady Elara is still weak from working with Lady Ilene and the other patients. However, if I go on to Cignus, I could put us all at greater risk.”

Dido put a comforting arm around her sister’s shoulders. “What do you think you should do, Scyl?”

The childhood nickname made Scylla smile. “I’m just as confused about that as well, Di. I am a Guardian of Cignus, and you’re right about us having a duty to free our people from the Shadow Moon. I feel that I should fight for that freedom. But is that feeling enough to risk me being changed by Werla and becoming another enemy? I can’t seem to justify that.”

The sisters were silent as they continued walking. Each was lost in her thoughts, wondering what the Guardian of Mercy should do. They had almost reached their destination when Dido finally broke the silence.

“You’re going to have to tell Cassandra, Scylla,” she said. “She’s the leader. It will be her decision as to which of us will go to Cignus.”

Scylla shook her head. “That almost seems the easy way out.”

“I doubt that Cassandra will see it that way.”

With somewhat lighter burdens, the sisters resumed their duties.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Guessing

Paul watched his wife with concern as she continued to gaze out the window. They had been making their initial plans for their return to Cignus. During one discussion, she had paused and lost her attention to the grounds beyond the window and to her own thoughts.

Ever since the attack on Ilene, Paul had watched his wife grow more doubtful and withdrawn. Leda would only tell him her thoughts when he pressed her and even then she did so reluctantly. He had never seen Leda so unsure of herself, and it fed his hatred of Naffid even more.

“Leda?”

With a guilty start, she turned away from the window. “Oh, yes, we were discussing who to leave in charge while we’re gone. Well, we definitely can’t leave Duthbert in charge as we have before. Do you think that perhaps one of my sisters could stay on Jupiter?”

“That’s not what you were thinking about a minute ago, Leda.”

She sighed. “We’ve got some pressing issues to flesh out before we meet with the others, Paul. It can wait.”

“I can’t wait. What has had you so distracted?”

“It’s not important.”

“It is to me. Don’t you trust me anymore?”

“Of course I trust you,” Leda cried. “Paul, you are my best friend and have been long before I fell in love with you. I trust you more than anyone.”

“Then why won’t you talk to me? Why do I have to keep pushing you?”

She remembered the night on Cignus when they had been reunited and she had had the vision of the ebony and the oak trees. She had promised to talk more and to stop hiding some much from him. However, she hadn’t kept her promise.

‘I’ve forced him to have this conversation again,’ she realized. Paul clearly did not enjoy pressing her like this, especially when they had so many other troubles, but he had done so to help her. If it was possible, she loved him even more.

“I’m sorry, Paul. I’ve been secretive again.”

He took her hand, reassuring her with his smile. “Don’t be sorry, love. Just tell me what’s bothering you.”

Again, she sighed. “A lot of things. I wonder if I could have stopped Ilene from getting sick. Should we have known that something was going on with Duthbert?”

“I doubt we could have. We’re just now figuring out how deep the conspiracy is.”

“That’s just it. Duthbert began working in the palace just before my father died. Could the reason that his murderer was never found was that the killer was too high up in the palace?”

Paul leaned back in his chair, frowning thoughtfully. “That would explain a lot about Logan’s death, but I doubt we’ll ever know for sure unless we got a confession from Duthbert or whatever he calls himself now.”

“I know,” she replied, resigned. “Yet, the thing I keep dwelling on the most is Naffid.”

“Naffid? What about him?”

“When did he ally himself with the Shadow Moon? How did he even know it was still in existence when we didn’t?”

“Duthbert had a hand in that, I bet.”

“I fear you’re right. Naffid’s hatred toward my family is well known. But I still can’t believe he would risk Jupiter and its people in a desperate attempt for the crown. Did he honestly believe that Serenity and Endymion would let him have his way?”

“I’m sure Naffid believed that the Shadow Moon would take care of Crystal Tokyo and he would get Jupiter as a reward for his help.”

Leda shook her head in disbelief. “He risked the entire system for the sake of the crown of one planet. Sometimes I think that exiling him was way too kind.”

“I know it was,” Paul said with a bitterness Leda had never heard in her husband.

“Well, it’s done. No more about Naffid,” Leda said, trying to find a different topic. “Cassandra will decide about which of the Guardians will go to Cignus. However, I don’t think that Ilene is ready for battle. I want her both to stay behind. With Cami’s help and Crystal Tokyo on alert, she should be able to handle things on Jupiter.”

“I doubt that your sister will be eager to stay behind.”

“I know, but I can make it an order if I have to.” Leda glanced out the window briefly again. “I can’t believe that we are returning to Cignus again.”

“Are you worried?”

“Not about the fighting, not really. We will either be ready and our forces will be enough or we won’t. But every time we go back there, I learn more about the tangled past of my family.

Although I feel no tie to her, Hecate was my aunt, and that makes Hadrian my cousin. I have already killed her and now I will have to face my cousin as well. How much more kindred blood can I have on my hands?”

“Oh, Leda,” Paul said, wrapping her in his arms, “don’t do this to yourself. Please, don’t. Hecate would have never surrendered. She left you no choice. Hadrian may be different, but if he’s not, you are going to have to whatever it takes to stop him.”

“I hope I will be strong enough to do it, Paul.”

He kissed the top of her head. “You will be, and you won’t be there alone.”

* * * * *

The wind brought the sound of battle to her where she stood on the hill’s summit. Yet, as she peered down into the valley below, she saw no combat. Where was the fighting?

‘Look deeper.’

She obeyed. Suddenly she could see into the valley. However, instead of actual combatants, she only saw points of light.

Dim gray light points fought against points that were made of a rainbow of colors: blues, greens, yellows, pinks, reds, and purples. At first the forces seemed evenly matched, even though there were more gray points. Then something happened. The gray began to win, and the rainbow points began to go out, one by one.

She watched in horror as the brighter points decreased until there was only ten or so left. Surely they knew they were defeated, overwhelmed by the remaining gray forces. However, they kept fighting. The final pink light went out, quickly followed by a yellow-green light and a red light.

Tears poured down her cheeks, falling unchecked to soak the front of her simple white dress. The yellow point went out next. Then more green points faded. The final three were two emerald green points and a lavender point. The lavender point winked out first, leaving the other two. They didn’t survive for long.

The gray had won, filling the valley. Then they began to multiply. They quickly overflowed and began racing in all directions.

“Is this the way it will be?” she asked aloud. It seemed so unfair for it all to end like that. But she had learned long ago that life was far from fair.

‘This is but a possibility.’

“What must be done to prevent this?”

‘It will require a sacrifice.’

“I offer myself and all that I have,” she called. There had been no pause. There was no hesitation in her voice.

‘Look into the valley again.’

Obediently she gazed down below her. Again, the valley was filled with points of light. Once more, the gray began to win as the rainbow points began going out. Then, the sequence changed.

* * * * *

Cassandra rose to her feet, swaying as she tried to stand upright. Feeling dizzy, she grabbed a small end table for support. However, her weight was too much and the legs began to crack, sending candles and glassware crashing to the floor.

“Cassandra?”

The Guardian of Hope closed her eyes to fight the whirling sensations in her head. “I’m fine,” she called. But her voice sounded weak even to her.

The legs broke further, sending more glass to the floor. The additional noise seemed to convince whoever was outside that she was not fine. The door flew opened and two figures rushed inside.

“By the gods,” Scylla cried, grabbing Cassandra before she collapsed into the broken glass that now littered the floor. “Cassandra, are you ill?”

“What time is it?”

“What?” Scylla glanced worriedly from Cassandra to Dido and back.

Cassandra weakly tried to break Scylla’s hold on her. “Just tell me.”

“It’s nearly four o’clock,” Dido answered. At Casssandra’s blank look, she added, “in the afternoon.”

“I didn’t expect the vision to last so long or take me so deep.”

“Cassandra, what’s going on?” Scylla demanded.

“Help me sit down,” Cassandra said. “I’m not sick, Scylla. I haven’t eaten in a while and it has made me weak. But the fasting worked. The vision came.”

“Well, I hope you saw something useful,” Scylla replied, her tone harsh from worry. “Dido, go and bring back some broth from the kitchens. We’ll see if her stomach can tolerate more solid food later.”

The Guardian of Compassion raced out of the room to comply. Now that she was seated and still, the dizziness abated. Cassandra opened her eyes and saw Scylla’s concerned face.

“Was the vision worth it?” the younger woman asked, her voice calmer.

Cassandra shrugged. “I don’t know. I need to think about it before I can make an interpretation.”

“Seers and their visions,” Scylla muttered.

Cassandra smiled. “Empaths and their emotions.”

Scylla gave a rueful smile before she sobered. “Dido will be here with the soup. Take it slowly or you won’t keep it down.”

“I know. I’ve recovered from a fast before.”

Dido quickly returned from the kitchens. The sisters waited as Cassandra slowly drank the broth. They were all silent until Cassandra set the empty mug on the floor.

“Okay, I’ve had some nutrition,” she said. “You can go. I promise I’ll be fine. Unless you needed something?”

“I wanted to talk to you about returning to Cignus,” Scylla said.

“The planning meeting won’t be until later, Scylla,” Casssandra stated.

“I know that, but you will decide which of the Guardians will go.”

The Guardian of Hope glanced from Scylla to Dido and back. “You both have reservations about Harmonea?”

“No,” Dido interjected, “it’s not that.”

“It’s me,” Scylla explained. “I have reservations about me going to Cignus. I think that I should maybe stay.”

“Because of Werla?” Cassandra asked and was rewarded with a nod. “I understand your concern, Scylla, and it’s a serious one. I can’t say that it won’t happen. I hope it doesn’t.”

“You’re not the only one,” Scylla muttered.

“However,” Cassandra continued, “you are a Guardian of Cignus. You have a duty to its people.”

“I know that. But if I change, it could jeopardize everything.”

“And so could a million other things,” Cassandra pointed out. “You are a Guardian. You will be going to Cignus with the others.”

“Thank you,” Dido said. “Come on, Scylla. Cassandra needs her rest.”

Scylla rose to her feet. “Try to eat something and get some rest.”

“I’ll try,” Cassandra said.

The Guardian of Hope welcomed the close of her door. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and rubbed her eyes. She understood Scylla’s doubts, but she needed all the Guardians to return to Cignus.

‘Was the vision worth it?’

“I hope so,” she muttered. It would take her some time to recover fully from the vision. And time wasn’t a luxury she had. “Sacrifice, indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3: Mothers and Sons

Werla ensured that all the doors were locked as she went deeper into the tower. She had left instructions for no one to disturb her. The people’s fear of the imperial witch helped to enforce her orders.

Fear was a good motivator. Hecate had understood that and had used well in her quest for power. Hadrian was learning but he wasn’t as quick a study as his mother had been.

The Guardians hadn’t realized that Amalthea would have become the Child of Darkness on her own. Werla’s help had only sped up the process. The girl had realized that and had turned to the former healing sage to gain power.

And now the Empress was gone, leaving her son to rule. While Hadrian did use her as an advisor, he did not truly appreciate her skills. Yet, as long as he treated her with due respect, she would continue to let him rule.

At last she had arrived at the chamber. It lied deep in the tower, recorded on all the maps as on old storeroom. She doubted that anyone else knew its true purpose.

She murmured an incantation, opening the door. The torch she carried provided the only light. Fighting down a surge of emotion, she quickly lit the lamps around the chamber. In the glowing light, she turned and gazed at her work.

The body hovered motionlessly in the center of the room. Only a few more spells were required to complete the transformation. Soon, after her waiting, it would be finished.

It had taken her longer to revive Nadomus this time. During Hecate’s conquest of Cignus, she had had his body to work with. The Empress had even helped Werla with the spells as a reward for the sage’s loyalty. It had been relatively quick. However, the defeat on Jupiter had taken both Hecate and Nadomus and left no bodies behind.

Of course it had been a while before she had actually missed him, delaying her start on resurrecting him. She wasn’t sure why she was so fond of him. Certainly he was her only child, but she had no true maternal inclinations. In fact, she habored no emotion for the man who had been his father.

For whatever reason, Werla had missed her son. Without the Empress and without a body, it had taken so much time. But her diligience would soon be rewarded.

She lit the needed incense, watching the smoke curl around the body. Already the fumes were working as the body grew pink and warm. She smiled as she recited the final spells.

The body breathed, drawing in both soul and air. With a gesture, she had it lowered to the floor. The eyes twitched before finally opening.

“Mother?”

“My son.” She stepped forward and embraced him. “Oh, my son.”

* * * * *

“Keep your eyes open,” Monea warned, her eyes scanning the landscape around them. “We’re approaching the heart of the Resistance’s territory.”

“Why?” Leda asked. “We’re on the same side.”

“A large group like this could be mistaken as a raiding party,” Ren stated. “Regardless if the watch recognizes me or Monea.”

“Surely they would recognize us as Guardians,” Iphigenia said.

However, Monea shook her head. “The Guardians are now seen as a legend, a story told to children. You all could be seen as another trick of the Empire to draw out the Resistance.”

“So much has changed here,” Scylla murmured. “I hardly recognize Cignus anymore.”

“What did you expect? You basically left us alone against the Child of Darkness,” Ren muttered. However, he fell silent again at Monea’s glare.

“We didn’t know,” Iphigenia whispered. “I swear it.”

“We’re here now,” Dido declared.

“And that should give the people more hope than we have had in a very long time,” Monea said.

They continued walking, the almost invisible path leading them through the bases of increasingly tall hills. The sensation of being watched, whether suggested or real, grew as well. However, the group followed Monea and Ren in silence.

The hills around them grew rocky. The path was now narrow, allowing only one person to pass in many places. It was the perfect place for an ambush.

“I could have transported us there,” Dido grumbled, glancing up at the cliffs as she tightened her grip on her staff. “We’re sitting ducks like this.”

“Ducks?” Ren asked.

“A water fowl like an apevi,” Scylla supplied.

A look of understanding flashed in his eyes. “There are only a few roads to the headquarters and they are all guarded. If we had just appeared, we may have not lived long enough to make our explanations.”

“Is the Resistance always so hospitable?” Dido quipped.

Cassandra sighed. “Enough. We need to stay alert.”

Suddenly rocks rained down on them. Battle cries ran out in the small canyon. Her warning had been too late.

“My name is Harmonea Melion,” Monea called. “I’ve brought back the Guardians! We’re friends!”

Ren fought the urge to pull out his weapons. “My name is Oriren Brioch! Stop this!”

The mini landslides stopped. The group waited anxiously. Finally, people began to emerge from their hiding places. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oriren,” one of the few women called, “we thought you and Harmonea had been captured or worse. It is good to know that you’re still alive.”

“Good to see you, too, Rami,” Ren replied.

A young man, no older than fifteen stepped forward. He eyed Cassandra and the others with stark interest. “Are they really the Guardians, Uncle Ren?”

However, Ren glared at Rami. “Edoru? You have Edoru fighting now? Rami, how could you?”

“I’m old enough,” the boy declared. “Besides, the Council gave me the decision.”

“You could have been hurt,” Ren cried, whirling on his nephew. Then, he noted the scar running down Edoru’s face and neck. “You’ve already been hurt. God, Edoru, what are you doing to your poor mother?”

Rami sighed. “As much as I hate to break up the family bonding, we should be heading on.”

“I think that is a good idea,” Cassandra agreed.

* * * * *

“Dwega Brioch!” a girl cried, running up the path. “Dwega Brioch!”

Ulei flinched at the title. Although it was meant to convey respect, it only reminded her of her lost. With a sigh, she set aside her loom. She hobbled awkwardly to the porch of her house, absently rubbing the side of her twisted leg.

“Ibdi, what is? Has something happened?” She placed a hand over heart. ‘Please, say that Edoru is safe.’

“Rami’s group is back. And you won’t believe what they’ve brought with them?

Ulei felt her patience slip. “Ibdi, tell me or go on.”

“Edoru is fine, Dwega Brioch. In fact, he has grown since he’s last been back.” The girl paused, blushing furiously. “Anyway, the group has strangers with them, claiming to be Guardians.”

“What?” Whatever news she had been expecting, it wasn’t that. “Are you sure?”

“That’s what they claim. Ren and Monea were with them, and Monea was dressed just like the strangers. It’s amazing.”

Ulei nodded absently. After all these years, the Guardians were finally returning to Cignus. Could the end of the Shadow Moon Empire be drawing near?

“Are you coming to see them, Dwega Brioch?”

“Later, later. I’m sure that the Council will see them first. However, you can run back and tell Edoru to see me when he can, Ibdi. The same goes for Oriren.”

“I will,” the girl said with a smile.

Ulei watched the girl bound happily on her errand. Ibdi’s childhood had been so different from her own. It was moments like this that convinced her that the sacrifices were worth it.

“And my son is coming home,” she murmured. She turned from the porch and reentered the house. Humming, she went back to her weaving.

[Author's Note: Dwega is a title of respect that designates a widow. I hope that clears up any confusion.]


	4. Chapter 4: Past Imperfect

[Author’s Note: Once again, much of the dialogue should be in the language of Cignus. However, due to time constraints, I have left it in English. I hope to return to it and translate it later.]

Cassandra glanced around the table. Rami and Edoru traded mission tales with Monea and Ren, while Ulei informed them of the latest news in the Resistance. The other Guardians quietly translated for the Sailor Soldiers and Ganymede. The language barrier was definitely a complication.

With a nod to Dido, the Guardian of Hope slipped out of the house. The cool night air was a contrast to the warm interior she just left. She slipped into her battle gear, grateful for the additional clothing.

Leda turned at the sound of the footsteps. Panic flashed in her eyes at seeing Cassandra in her battle uniform. She clutched her brooch, ready to transform.

“There’s no attack,” Cassandra said quickly. “The night was a bit cooler than I had expected.”

“You had me worried for a moment.” With a wry smile, she leaned against a tree and resumed her search of the sky. “I never get use to these three moons.”

The Guardian stood near the princess, following her gaze. “I always found peace in their presence.”

“Peace? That has seemed elusive as of late,” Leda said, not bothering to hide the frustration in her voice. “Cassandra, how has this happened?”

“I’m not sure. I can only guess.”

“Guess?”

“I can only see what the gods permit me to see.”

The princess pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. “There is so much I don’t know about my father and his past. Every time I turn around, there is a new surprise, a new twist. I just wished I understood more.”

“Part of the blame is mine. After Hecate’s defeat, I had assumed that the cycle was finally over. Especially after your sacrifice. It was a costly assumption.”

“No more riddles, Cassandra. Tell me everything, even if it’s just your guess.”

The Guardian of Hope glanced back up at the familiar moons. How many nights had she spent watching them as she debated various courses of actions? She had walked a thin line numerous times, holding hundreds of lives in her hands. She prayed that her luck would continue to hold, that the gods would guide her path.

“You know about my past, my history as Cassea. And I know you know most of what happened the night Amalthea returned as Hecate. The queen used her power to stop her daughter and her forces.”

Leda sighed. “I know all this.”

“Remember Rhea’s words? ‘I banish this evil from Cignus. I bind this evil until the coming of the foretold warrior.’ She used her power alone against Hecate.”

“And then she sent you and the remaining Guardians after my father.”

“But we didn’t make it,” Cassandra said as realization flared in the other woman’s eyes. “The queen’s power was not enough to send all the way. What if her power had begun to fail earlier?”

“Then her binding of Hecate didn’t work.”

The Guardian shook her head. “No, I think it worked but only for a while. I think she meant for it to hold Hecate until you returned to Cignus. However, it didn’t last that long.”

“And all this time, we could have done something,” Leda muttered. “This all could have been end long ago. We could have prevented the attack on Ilene, Naffid’s rebellion, all of it!”

“I know. Again, we’re assuming my guess is right.”

“It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

Cassandra watched the princess as she paced. She shared the other woman’s frustration and guilt. So much suffering of so many people could have been prevented if they had known to act sooner.

‘By the House of Light, if only we had known.’

Leda’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Excuse me?”

“I said we should probably go back inside,” she said with a smile. “Paul I know will get worried soon. Besides, we have a lot of work before us. We have a revolution to plan.”

* * * * *

“Ulei, why aren’t you asleep?”

“One could ask you the same thing,” she replied, turning to face her brother-in-law. “Lady Melion may miss you soon.”

“I can handle Harmonea.”

“I’m glad she lets you think so.”

“Ha ha.” Ren watched her as she worked on her loom. Her usually deft hands trembled slightly as she worked with the threads. “Ulei, you can talk to me. What’s bothering you?”

“Just a bad dream, Ren. I’ll be fine.”

“He can’t hurt you anyway, Ulei. Hadrian can’t touch you here.”

Her hands completely stilled at the prince’s name. After taking a shuddering breath, she quickly resumed her work. “I know that, Oriren.”

He sighed. Why did all the women in his life use his full name with that tone? No wonder Ulei and Monea got along so well.

“That wasn’t what the dream was about.”

Ren sat up straighter at the admission. “What did you dream about?”

“It’s not important,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Edoru goes before the Council again tomorrow for his next assignment.”

“I know.”

“Why are you letting him fight?”

“You’re kidding, right? He’s Solan’s son. You know that you could never keep Solan from his duty or what he’s perceived his duty. Edoru’s the same way.”

“The Council should have never asked Solan to fight, not when he had you and Edoru.”

She sighed. Her hands stopped working once more. “He was needed. If he had stayed, he wouldn’t have been the same man. And I wasn’t going to ask him to do that.”

“I wished that you two could have more children.”

“Edoru was my miracle. I couldn’t ask the gods for more.”

The serene expression on her face disappeared when she encountered his questioning gaze. She shook her head, clenching folds of her skirt. “He never told you. Solan never told you.”

“Tell me what, Ulei?”

“I was with child when his group rescued me. However, the stress of the escape and my injuries were too much. I lost the child and almost died myself.”

She laughed softly. “Your brother was a very stubborn man. He refused to let me die. All his hard work, he’d said.”

“Ulei, I had no idea.”

“So I noticed. That’s why Edoru is my miracle. I didn’t think I could have children after that.”

“Ren?” a voice called. A moment later, Monea appeared in the doorway. “Am I missing something?”

“No,” Ulei answered. She stowed her loom away and rose to her feet. “Enough reminiscing for tonight, Ren. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

He watched his sister-in-law limp away, his mind still whirling from her revelation. Monea gently touched his shoulder. He glanced up at her with a faint smile.

“Reminiscing about what?”

“My brother.”

“Oh, I see. Well, it’s late. Come to bed, Ren.”

Nodding, he let her lead him down the hall toward their room. He hoped that sleep would come. He hoped it came quickly.


	5. Chapter 5: A Change in Plans

They were finishing a quick breakfast when someone pounded on the front door. Edoru shot his uncle a look as he rose to answer it. A terse silence quickly fell over the room.

Edoru quickly stepped away from the door. “Elder Tarwin, please enter.”

A tall, gray-haired man brushed past Edoru without looking at him. Ibdi followed her father inside. Any trace of her usual exuberance was gone, leaving a pale, serious young woman.

“What brings you here, Tarwin? My son isn’t supposed to appear before the Council for a few more hours.”

“Your son is the least of my worries at the moment, Dwega Brioch. Tirsia had a vision. We have been betrayed somehow. The Empire is moving to destroy us once and for all.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Monea said.

Tarwin glared at her. “Every vision Tirsia has had has come to pass. Why should we doubt her now?”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Dido said. “What does the Council propose we do?”

“Evacuate everyone.”

“That’s a massive undertaking,” Scylla stated. “I understand this is the largest settlement in the Resistance. It will take time to evacuate everyone here. And it will be hard to hide that large a migration.”

“We don’t have the luxury of time,” Ibdi declared.

Tarwin frowned at his daughter for her forwardness, but she refused to back down. They did not have time for her father to toy with Ren and the others. They had people to save.

Edoru sat down beside her. “Ibdi, how much time do we have?”

“A day at the most, if Tirsia has interrupted the vision correctly.”

“And what do you want from us, Tarwin?” Ren asked. “What has the Council decided?”

“We will begin dispersing the populace immediately. However, we will need some people to stay behind to slow the Empire’s forces and to help ensure their escape.”

“And the Council has volunteered us,” Ren finished, shaking his head.

“That’s a suicide mission, Tarwin!” Ulei cried. “You and the Council can’t ask people to do that!”

“The Council isn’t asking.”

Leda stood up. “The Guardians and the Sailors are not under your control. From what I have seen, the Council has very few men at its disposal, especially for a task like this.”

“The Council can manage with or without your help.” He turned to Ibdi. “Don’t forget what you are to do, daughter.”

“I won’t forget.”

Tarwin stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Ibdi winced at the noise. Edoru squeezed her hand.

“How many soldiers will the Empire send, Ibdi?” Leda asked.

The girl shook her head. “I don’t know. Tirsia only said she saw the largest single force the Resistance has faced.”

“We can’t abandon these people to the Empire,” Dido said. “We are Guardians of Cignus.”

“We will stay and fight.” Leda sighed. “However, this alters our plans.”

“Considerably,” Cassandra agreed.

* * * * *

Edoru leaned against his favorite tree in the yard behind the house, hoping for a few moments of peace. The others were still in the house debating the placement of their forces. He could occasionally hear raised voices over the sharpening of his blades, indicating that the discussion was sometimes heated.

“Edoru?”

He glanced up, blade stilled against the sharpening stone. However, at the sight of his visitor, he relaxed. He even managed a small smile.

Taking the smile as encouragement, Ibdi stood beside him. She began to play with the bark and the twig in her reach. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“You’re not bothering me, Ibdi.”

She glanced back the house. “I keep expecting your mother to come out and find some chore for us to do.”

He glanced at the house as well. His mother had already been evacuated. It seemed so strange to be home without her there. “I know what you mean.”

“She’ll be okay,” Ibdi said, covering his hand briefly with her own.

“I know.”

They stood in silence. Edoru resumed sharpening his blades. Ibdi leaned back against the tree, idly watching him. She could almost forget what they would be doing in a few short hours.

However, Edoru wouldn’t let her. “What did your father mean? What are you to do?”

She sighed. For a moment, Edoru thought he would have to ask again. But then she said, “I’m in one of the last evacuation groups, reserving as a rear guard.”

“Guarding your father.”

“No, he and the Council have already left.”

“The coward.”

“He’s my father, Edoru!”

“He’s left you to fight while he saves his own neck.”

“The Council’s too important to be risked.”

“Is that their opinion or yours?” he demanded.

“I can handle myself, Edoru! You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Of course I’ll worry about you!” He grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. However, his anger quickly left him. She wasn’t the one he was angry with.

He looked at her with a crooked grin. “Are you saying you aren’t going to worry about me, Ibdi?”

She smiled back in spite of herself. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

“Tease.”

“Hothead.”

“Nag.”

“Wimp.”

“You can’t use that fight back when we were nine.”

“Ashamed to have been beaten by a girl, Edoru?” Her green eyes twinkled with confined laughter.

“Not if it’s you, Ibdilesa.”

The light, joking mood was quickly changing into something else. They were too close, and Edoru still had her arm. His eyes bore into her, refusing to release her as well.

“Now who’s the tease?” she asked, her breath fanning his face.

This was not how he had planned it. However, they would soon go their separate ways. Gods only knew when they would see each other again.

The kiss was quick, a brief melding of lips. He stepped back and watched her expression. Edoru swallowed hard when her eyes opened and met his.

She gently traced the scar on his neck. “You’d better stay safe,” she whispered.

He reluctantly stepped back and pressed something into her hand. “Here, take it.”

Ibdi stared down at the dagger. It was the one Edoru had been sharpening. “What is this for?”

“There are some fates worse than death,” he said, his voice quiet. “Please be careful.”

A cold shiver ran through her. ‘He’s thinking of his mother,’ she realized. Trying to forget the sensation, she took the dagger.

“I have to go soon,” she murmured.

He reluctantly nodded. “I know.”

Before he could blink, Ibdi leaned forward and kissed him. He raised his hands to pull her close. However, she was already pulling away. When he opened his eyes, she was already walking away.

Duty called. He walked toward the house, doing something he hadn’t done since his father died. He prayed, prayed to any god that would listen.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Battle

“There’s the signal fire,” Leda announced, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

Paul frowned as he watched the flames grow higher. The seer’s vision held true, giving the Resistance just a little more than a day to prepare. He knew that he should feel grateful.

None of them seemed to have had found rest in the night. Cassandra stayed in Ulei’s garden. Whether she had been mediating or merely preparing herself for the fight, Paul wasn’t sure. Leda had tossed and turned, keeping him up all night as well.

“We had better take our places, Paul. It will be time soon.”

He took her hand and briefly kissed her knuckles. The affectionate gesture earned him the first real smile from her he had seen in days. “I guess we shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

* * * * *

Brenan watched Rami step up to edge of the ridge above them. He took comfort in the lady’s presence. He knew that she would do everything she could to help the fighters stationed below her.

Rami took aim, signaling the arrival of the Empire’s troops. She quickly dropped most of the first wave with her arrows. But some still got through.

He was just fine with clean-up. Brenan grinned as he looked over at his partner. “Ready for some excitement?”

“Always,” Edoru replied. He drew his swords, the blades hissing from their sheaths.

Brenan grew serious as he formed a flame ball in his hand. “Just remember to try to pace yourself. This will probably be a long fight.”

* * * * *

Iphigenia threw a series of charms, trying to give the others a much needed break. She knew that she needed it as well. It has been a while since she had faced this kind of battle.

“They’re regrouping!” Evna called.

It wasn’t the break the Guardian had hoped for.

“Get ready!” Iphigenia ordered.

Evna produced her next batch of throwing knives. With a grunt, Autino wiped the blades of his axe on the grass, but it did little to clean his weapon. The Guardian pulled her boomerang from her belt.

They didn’t have to wait long.

The men of the Empire surged forward. They appeared like a wave, threatening to overwhelm the small force of the Resistance. The Guardian knew she couldn’t let that happen.

With a yell, Iphigenia let her boomerang fly. Most of the front line fell. She caught the weapon and sent it out again, hoping to reduce the number further.

She wondered if the others were facing such odds.

* * * * *

A flare of light briefly blinded Ren. When he’s vision cleared, he realized that Monea had cleared the area around her. But there were plenty of enemy warriors ready to fill the gap.

Ren furiously sliced his way to her, ignoring Esthen’s call to stay back. As he got closer to her, he knew that he had made the right decision. The open, bleeding wounds on Monea’s hands indicated how much she had relied on her powers in the battle.

The Guardian resorted to smaller bursts, taking out a few soldiers at a time. The seemingly endless supply of enemies again pressed forward. A weary Monea kept fighting.

It felt like an eternity before Ren finally got to her. She whirled to attack. However, when she realized it was him, she halted and gave him a weary smile.

“I thought you could use some help,” he stated.

“Really? What gave you that idea?” She reached up and blasted a pair of soldiers that he hadn’t realized were behind him.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She turned to face more soldiers. “And I’m glad you came to help, Ren.”

As he resumed fighting, he was glad he did, too.

* * * * *

Dido muttered the spell quickly, impatiently waiting for the portal to form. She had performed this trick a few times earlier with the battle, trying to decrease the number of enemy soldiers. She was reluctant to use it again, but she didn’t have a lot of options.

The portal finally appeared. With a wave of her arm, she sent it flying toward the Empire’s soldiers. They were quickly engulfed and disappeared.

“Where did you send them this time?” Scylla called.

Since the twins always fought well together, Cassandra had paired them up. There were no members of the Resistance to back them up. They were just fine with that.

“Neva Culnu,” Dido answered. ‘At least I think so.’

She didn’t need Scylla to say that the city wasn’t that far from where they were. However, Dido’s use of the portals was becoming more and more inaccurate as the battle continued. While she had no love for the Empire or its warriors, she refused to spill blood needlessly.

Two soldiers charged at her. The Tear Drop Glaive hissed through the air and the soldiers fell. Dido quickly went on to the next group of attackers.

She refused to spill blood needlessly. However, she would do it. Duty demanded it.

* * * * *

“Dragon Degradation!”

For the first time in the battle, there were no new soldiers to replace the fallen ones. A glance at Paul told her that he had realized it too. With fresh vigor, they continued fighting.

‘We’re actually going to win,’ the princess thought. The small hope that she had kept hidden from herself flared to life. ‘We’re going to win.’

* * * * *

Sailor Europa dropped to her knees as Dido sent the last of the remaining soldiers to some unknown destination. She had never felt so exhausted in her life. With a sigh, she transformed out of her sailor form.

“Elara, are you all right?”

The weary healer nodded as she looked up at Scylla. “I’m fine.”

“Do you think you can stand?”

She matched the Guardian’s amused grin. “That may take more effort than I have energy for at the moment.”

“It looks like some of us didn’t fare so well in the battle,” Dido stated, glancing as a group of the Resistance fighters. “We need to regroup.”

Scylla nodded. “You’re right. This isn’t over yet.”


	7. Chapter 7: Rest for the Weary

Monea bit her lip hard to keep from hissing in pain. As if he was scalded, Ren quickly released her hand. It banged against her knee, and a hiss did escape from her.

“Are you all right?” he asked quickly. He tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear in a rare public display of affection. They were both so weary that he couldn’t bring himself to care what the others thought.

She nodded. “The salve stings. That’s all. But, if you’re going to stop every time I make a sound, it’s going to be a long night.”

“I don’t like hurting you.”

“I know you don’t,” she replied, kissing his cheek. “I can do it if you want. Or maybe one of the healers will be free in a moment.”

“No, the healers are busy enough. I can do this. You’ll just have to suffer through it, my lady.”

She smiled as she presented her burned hand to him. He was gentler as he resumed applying the salve. Although she would occasionally make a sound, he continued with the task. He was wrapping her hands in the bandages when she spoke again.

“Brenan said Edoru did well today. He’s really learned a lot from Rami and the others. You should be proud of him, Ren.”

Ren’s jaw tightened. “I am proud of him. I just can’t believe that the Council has children fighting now.”

“We were about his age when we started.”

“We had vastly difference circumstances from Edoru. We also volunteered. The Council didn’t force the decision upon us.”

“He did make the decision, Ren, and knew what he was getting into.”

He glared at her. “So, you have no problems with the Council drafting children into war?”

“I’m the last person to defend the Council and its actions. I just don’t want you belittle Edoru or what he has done. He looks up to you so much and boys are so fragile at that age.”

“He’s not a boy anymore, Monea. I don’t think he has been one for a while now.”

“Probably. But he still looks up to you. It would mean a lot if you would talk to him.”

“Trying to get rid of me so quickly?”

“Well, since you’ve bandaged me up, I really have no more use for you,” she said with a grin. “And Brenan looks free at the moment. We could probably find a secluded corner if I could run you off.”

He laughed softly. “Gods, I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, go find your nephew. We’ll find each other later.”

“That had better be a promise.” He rose from the stool and gave her a brief but sincere kiss. “Behave yourself. Hate to bandage you up again so soon.”

“I can only promise to try.”

“That’s my girl.” With a final smile, he went in search of Edoru.

Monea rose to her feet and searched for some way of helping out. She quickly joined in passing out blankets and food to the more seriously injured Resistance fighters. The more able-bodied fighters were in different houses throughout the settlement and were able to care for themselves.

“My lady, you shouldn’t be doing that,” an older woman cried, trying to relieve Monea of her blankets.

However, the young Guardian waved the woman away. “We all have to do our parts. This is something I can do. Please let me.”

“You’re very kind, Lady Melion. May the gods remember you for it,” the woman said before hurrying on.

“May they remember us all,” Monea murmured.

Someone called out for a blanket, spurring her into action once more. By the time she and Ren found each other again, the only thought on their minds was sleep. They quickly surrendered to slumber.

* * * * *

“Belie can handle this one,” Rami said, placing a hand on Elara’s shoulder. “There is another who needs your help more.”

Nodding, Elara rose to her feet. “How many more do you think there are, Rami?”

“I know of three more, but I honestly don’t know for sure.”

“It’s a place to start.”

She tried to push her weariness to the back of her mind. There were people who needed her help, and she could always rest later. However, the combination of the battle and the healings were taken their toll on her already weakened strength.

Apparently her exhaustion showed. Rami asked if she wanted to sit for a moment before seeing the next injured person. But she shook her head. “I’ll rest after the injured have been care for.”

The patient was a young man just a few years older than Edoru. He had a nasty gash down the side of his leg that was still oozing blood. However, it was the blood around his ear that worried her.

“What is his name, Rami?” she asked as she knelt beside the boy.

“Arios. The mace didn’t make full contact with his head. It’s probably why he’s still alive.”

Elara nodded. “Can you bring me some warm water and bandages, Rami?”

With the other woman gone, she began her examination of the boy. He would groan when she probed a particularly tender spot. He mumbled constantly, but Elara couldn’t make out the words. She spoke calmly and quietly to him, offering what reassurance she could.

Rami quickly returned with the water and bandages. With practiced efficiency she cleaned and bandaged the wounds. Then she checked his reflexes another time. She hoped that it wasn’t her imagination that they were improved.

“Someone needs to stay with him and makes sure he doesn’t sleep,” she told Rami. “I’ll check on him later. However, with that head wound, he can’t sleep just yet.”

“I’ll find someone and then we’ll head to the next one.”

“You’re a tough young man, Arios,” Elara murmured, stroking the boy’s hair, “and a fortunate one at that. Now I know you are very tired, but I need you to stay awake. The head of yours needs time to figure itself out again. Don’t go to sleep, not right now.”

Brenan knelt on the other side of Arios. “I’m going to stay with him. I won’t let him sleep. You can go on to the next one.”

Elara gave him a smile as she rose to her feet. “Thank you. He can’t have anything more than water right now. Even then, he can only have a few sips at a time.”

“I’ll take care of him.”

With a final smile to the boy, she followed Rami to the next patient.

* * * * *

The small courtyard was a welcomed relief from the frantic activity of the house. He wasn’t surprised to find the Guardian of Hope outside, gazing up at the three moons. She appeared tired like the rest of them. However, unlike many of the fighters he had seen inside, she had no injuries.

“How did we fare today, Cassandra?” Paul asked as he sat next to her on the bench.

“Better than I had hoped,” she replied, “but several of the Resistance fighters are seriously injured. They won’t be able to help when the Empire’s forces return again.”

“How long of a reprieve do you think we have?”

“I don’t know. I would guess three or four days to allow them to regroup. I would merely be hopeful if I expected more.”

“Three or four days doesn’t give us a lot of time for us to regroup ourselves.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a while, lost in thought and listening to the night sounds. A question began to plague Paul. He finally gathered his courage to ask it.

“Cassandra, have you seen anything about how this will end?”

The Guardian of Hope studied him for a long moment. He thought she wasn’t going to answer him, but she surprised him. “You want to know if we will win.”

“Yes, I do.”

“We will win. That much I have seen. Cignus will be free.”

“But at what cost?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, looking away to gaze at the moons again. “The visions don’t always give me clear answers and they rarely give me the answers I want.”

“That’s frustrating.”

She smiled. “You have no idea.”

“Well, I think I will head back inside. Leda will be looking for me soon, if she isn’t already. Try to rest, too, Cassandra.”

“I will, Your Highness. I’ll just linger a moment longer. Good night.”

The Guardian waited for the prince to leave the courtyard before she sighed, certain she was once again alone. She hated giving half-truths as answers. While her hands had been tied by the gods a long time ago, it did nothing to appease her guilt.

Paul had asked the cost for the freedom of Cignus. She couldn’t tell him that the cost had been decided yet. Or tell him that the cost was her decision to make.

* * * * *

Scylla was glad she found Elara asleep in a tiny room off of the kitchen. The woman had been exhausted from the battle, and the injured surely drained of her of what energy she had left. She wouldn’t be in any shape to fight any time soon, but the Guardian wondered if they could make her see that.

“We should be sleeping ourselves,” Dido murmured.

Nodding, Scylla closed the door quietly. “Where do you think we should go?”

“I think we should stay on the ground floor.”

“Preferably close to the prince and princess,” Scylla said, finishing her sister’s thought. “I’d sleep on the roof if I get could just get horizontal.”

Dido smiled. “Hopefully, it won’t come to that.”

The twins quietly make their way through the house, careful not to disturb those slumbering around them. They were fortunate enough to find an empty room, little bigger than a closet, next to where Paul and Leda slept. Not even bothering with a light, the women quickly prepared for sleep.

“We won today,” Scylla murmured as she stretched out on her bedroll.

“Yes, we did. Go to sleep, Scylla.”

She smiled. It reminded her of when they were still girls. “All right, I’ll be good. Sleep tight, Di.”

But her twin gave no response. The Guardian of Compassion was already asleep. Scylla followed her quickly into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: Regrouping

“I’ll never make fun of our little sister again for learning their language,” Caitlyn said.

“Agreed,” Lysia replied, as they watched Elara examine a wounded man. “Who would have ever thought it would come in handy?”

“Apparently, Elara did,” Cassandra stated, surprising the other women. “However, we have little time to waste.”

“What do you want us to do, Cassandra?” Caitlyn asked.

“The Empire isn’t going to wait long to regroup. We need to get a count of what forces we have left and reformulate our battle plans.”

“We’ll get started on the headcount,” Lysia said, rising to her feet.

“Take Iphigenia with you. You’re going to need a translator.”

Lysia glanced over her shoulder at the Guardian. The other woman was somber, her troubled eyes ringed with dark circles. What was wrong with Cassandra?

“I will find the prince and princess,” Cassandra continued. “We’ll meet back here. Don’t take too long.”

“We won’t,” Caitlyn answered. “Let’s get moving, Lysia.”

* * * * *

“Paul, are you okay?”

He turned from the window and accepted the steaming mug from his wife with a half-smile. “It’s usually me asking you that.”

“True, but I’m trying to be better.”

“It was an observation, love, not a criticism.”

She let the comment pass. “What were you thinking about?”

“Elara. I don’t think she should be in the next battle. Too much has been asked of her in such little time. It’s a marvel that her strength has held out this long.”

“We’ve just needed her so much and she won’t turn away from what she sees as her duty. I don’t know if we could keep her from the fight.”

“We have before.”

“Yes, we did, but I don’t know we can do it again.”

“Could be just borrowing trouble,” Paul said, shrugging.

A knock interrupted what Leda was about to say. She opened the door and stepped back to let Cassandra enter the room. “Is everything all right, Cassandra?”

The Guardian nodded. “The Resistance leaders are already gathering. We should start the meeting soon.”

“We’ll be there shortly,” Leda replied. She frowned as the Guardian closed door as she left the room. “I think we have someone else to worry about, Paul.”

* * * * *

“There are several people here that definitely can’t fight,” Elara said, then repeating the words again in the language of Cignus. “There are a handful more I’m reserving judgment on.”

“Are you sure?” a man demanded.

“I’m already letting you have people return to battle I wouldn’t let out of a hospital under normal circumstances,” the healer retorted. “I realize what we are facing. But I can’t let you use people who are unable to fight at all.”

She waited to let the one of the Guardians translate her words to the Resistance leaders. In her flare of emotion, she couldn’t even think in the language. With a sigh, she noticed her hands were shaking. Hoping no one would notice, she pressed them flat against the table.

“I have family in this battle,” she continued. “If you believe nothing else about me, believe that I would do nothing to increase the danger they are facing.”

“I meant no offense,” the man said.

“We have bigger issues,” Cassandra stated. She unrolled a diagram of the village and the surrounding area. “We now must plan how we are going to use what forces we do have let.”

Rami took a rod and pointed to a ridge on the northern side of the settlement. “The archers here limited the number of fighters the Empire could get into that area. The eastern ridge forms a natural bottleneck and would require fewer archers for the same effect.”

“Thank the gods we have several of them left,” Brenan commented. “Lancers are another story.”

“That will alter plans,” Paul said.

Iphigenia nodded. “I think a lot of things are going to do that.”

“How many swordsmen do we have?” Monea asked, shifting the discussion back to business. “Where do we use them and the lancers?”

* * * * *

“Feel up for some soup?”

Arios slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light of the lanterns. He was surprised to see Edoru standing there with the promised bowl of soup. “Where’s Brenan?”

“Planning meeting.” He watched Arios struggle sit up, faced etched in pain. However, Edoru made no move to help him. The young swordsman knew that the other boy would not accept nor appreciate his help.

“So, not being important for the meeting, you’ve been demoted to nurse duty?”

Chuckling, Edoru placed the bowl in front of him. “I volunteered actually. Now eat your soup, Ari. Hopefully, it will keep you quiet for a while.”

Ari saluted the other boy with the spoon before beginning to eat. Edoru sat down at the foot of the pallet. After a moment, he pulled out a short sword and began sharpening it.

They were quite for a while. Each was busy with his own task and his own thoughts. Finally, Arios finished the soup and set the bowl aside.

“How was it?”

Ari snorted. “Tasted like broth.”

“Good, it was broth. Healers didn’t think you were ready for anything more.”

“What do healers know?”

“You’ve had a pretty hard knock to the head. You’re not ready to fight, Ari, not just yet.”

“I need to be out there. It’s going to end soon, Edoru.”

“Yes, it probably will.”

“I can feel it.” Arios paused but quietly saying, “Do you think we will win?”

“I don’t know. The Guardians and the others help, but things could go either way.”

“The Guardians wouldn’t return to Cignus just to lose.”

“Not even the Guardians are invincible, Ari.”

“But we have more than the Guardians now. The others have their own powers, and one of the healers was saying that one of the strangers is the daughter of Prince Adonis, the Child of Light. If that’s true, there’s no way we can lose.”

“If she’s the foretold warrior, why isn’t it over? Why hasn’t she ended it? Why keep fighting?”

“I don’t know.”

“Neither do I.”

“But it’s going to be over soon, one way or another, Edoru. And I think we’re going to win.”

Edoru looked around the room, noticing how many fighters were injured. They had barely held off the Empire in the first battle. Now they would be facing an even larger force with fewer men. “I hope you are right, Ari.”


	9. Chapter 9: Facing the End

Rami stepped back, allowing her to draw arrows from a second quiver. She and the other Resistance archers had the advantages of height and cover over the Imperial forces and were using them to pick off the enemy archers and the advance soldiers. It was all they could do to help their fellows on the ground.

“Pace yourselves!” she ordered down the lines on either side of her. “Use your arrows where they’ll count!”

She stamped down a sense of hypocrisy as she kept drawing her arrows, not even slowing her pace. If she ran out, she could always join the battle on the ground. A lot of the other archers were not trained for that.

Not for the first time, she cursed the Council and its myopia. The elders had spent years ignoring the advice and warning of the group leaders like herself. They believed their years and wisdom were more valuable than the fighters’ experiences and sacrifices.

‘But they aren’t here to reap the repercussions,’ she thought bitterly. ‘Once again, we, the fighters, pay for their mistakes.’

She took a deep breath and released with it all her bitter thoughts. The Council was not her enemy at the moment. She drew the arrow back, found a target, and then fired. Rami was drawing her next arrow by the time the previous one had reached its target.

* * * * *

“Galactic Gale!”

An arctic blast screamed from the hand of Sailor Boreas. Warriors were preserved mid-attack. Grass and shrubs were entombed in ice. Everything in front of her was frozen.

The repeat attack on Jupiter had taken them by surprise. But at least there were sufficient men to mount a defense. At least Boreas hoped so.

She risked a glance at her contingent of the royal guard from the palace. Many of the men were bleeding, but none of their wounds appeared particularly serious. She hoped that meant they could fight a while longer. She couldn’t do this alone.

“Get ready,” Boreas called. “The others will strike quickly. They’ll try to catch us off guard.”

As if to prove her right, figures were already surging toward them. They were using their frozen comrades as cover. ‘Good idea,’ she thought with a smirk, ‘but it’s not going to be enough.’

“Boreas Wind Tunnel Blast!”

* * * * *

Edoru jerked his sword free, already attacking another soldier with his other blade. The enemy, just only a few years older than himself, was unaware of the second weapon. It was a fatal mistake.

The next one was more experienced. But Edoru was a Brioch. His family had produced the best swordsmen of Cignus for generations.

After a few exchanges, he gained the upper hand and finished his opponent off quickly. But he had little time to enjoy the victory. As in the first battle, more enemies stepped up to take the place their fallen comrade’s place.

‘If that foreign princess’s going to do something, she’d better do it soon,’ he thought. The now smaller Resistance force wouldn’t hold out long against the reinforced Imperial army.

* * * * *

“My sister picked a hell of a time to take a little holiday.”

This battle was different from when Naffid had attacked the palace. This time they had only had a few Sailors and there were no Guardians. It meant that more of the fighting fell to the palace guards, who were meeting the challenge very well.

“My father would be so proud,” Io murmured.

“My lady, your father is here.”

She turned to the guard. “What!”

“Your father, my lady, is here, fighting,” he stated. “He’s leading a group of guards just west of us.”

“The old fox,” she said, shaking her head, “I should have known.”

“He said he was tired of sitting around while his daughters battled. That he still had some fight left in him.”

“For that, I am grateful.”

“Me, too, my lady.”

Another wave of soldiers topped the ridge, heading toward them. Io didn’t need to call to her men to ready themselves. She could feel the change sweep through them.

She gathered her powers, feeling the earth under her, before her, and underneath the invading soldiers.

“Deep Fissure!!”

* * * * *

With a scream of pain, Evna stumbled backwards. The Imperial soldier leered at her, advancing on her slowly. He had no fear of her.

‘With pretty good reason,’ she thought. She had run out of throwing knives just minutes ago, and he had bested her in close combat. She clutched her wounded arm tighter to her body as her mind raced through possible attacks.

Suddenly a wall of fire erupted between her and the soldier. Evna glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see Brenan. However, Brenan’s eyes remained fixed on the soldier.

With a swirl of his fingers, Brenan closed the wall of fire behind the soldier. Realizing he was trapped, the man began pleading for life. He promised riches, servitude, anything to spare him.

“You would not spare her life,” Brenan said, “so I will not spare yours.”

The fire wall then constricted, encasing the soldier in flames. Evna turned from the sight, refusing to make the sign of quick journey. May the gods forgive her, but she felt no pity for him.

Brenan took her good arm and began leading her away. “Stay close to me. I’ll try to get you to the healers.”

“But your men!”

“They’re gone, Evna.” His usually passive face took a haunted look. “If we’re not careful, we may soon join them.”

* * * * *

“What the hell!” Galen held onto the doorframe as the floor danced under his feet. The palace groaned under the stress and cracking sheetrock sent plumes of dust into the air. Then, as quickly as it came, the shaking stopped.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” a wide-eyed nurse asked.

Galen headed down the hallway, coughing on the dust-filled air. “That’s what I would like to know.”

He quickly checked patient areas. None of the walls had given away. Yet, in a couple of the rooms, the appearance of the walls made him uneasy. He quickly had the rooms cleared and the patients placed elsewhere.

‘Ilene, what are you doing?’ he wondered as a smaller quake rattled the palace. ‘How bad are things out there?’

Galen quickly found the head of the guards that were left behind to guard the patients. The woman appeared annoyed at the doctor’s appearance. However, he didn’t have time for niceties.

“Your men are needed out there,” he said without preamble. “You need to join the battle.”

“Our orders are to stay here and guard the patients.”

“If they lose out there, you and your men are not going to be enough to protect them from anything!”

“I have my orders.”

“And there is a time when common sense overrides orders. You are needed out there. Go where you can do some good.”

The guard’s iciness thawed some. “Are you that worried?”

“Aren’t you?”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then she nodded. “Guards, we’re moving out. It’s time we join the others outside.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied. Then she smirked. “Of course, you’re on your own now.”

Galen smiled. “I think we’ll manage somehow. Good luck to you.”

“And to you, doctor.”

* * * * *  
Monea grabbed the enemy soldier’s wrist and twisted the woman’s arm with a savage force. The soldier could only gasp as her own blade was forced into her body. The Guardian moved to the next enemy, letting the woman fall lifelessly to the ground.

The soldiers had regrouped, trying to take her as a group. There were too many to take one at a time. Monea tried to ignore the pain in her hands as the barely healed skin once again cracked under the heat and strain of her powers.

But the blast did its work. As the light faded, the soldiers were gone. She glanced around the field and saw that Ren was fighting three men.

Without another thought, she ran towards him. She took out the furthest one with another painful burst of light. Ren capitalized on the distraction, eliminating the other two quickly.

She smiled at him as she breathed a sigh of relief. His smile quickly vanished as he pointed beyond her. “Monea!”

The Guardian turned to become face to face with a huge Imperial captain. With a menacing grin, he stabbed her, running the sword through her until the hilt rest against the skin of her abdomen. She screamed as she fell to her knees.

“Monea!” Ren’s voice seemed so far away.

The captain bent down, still leering at her. “I don’t know why you Guardians are such a big deal. You seem easy enough to kill.”

He grabbed a hold of the choker around her neck. The pressure was strangling her as he used it to pick her up. But the jewelry was not meant to stand such pressure and it broke. Monea dropped to the ground, back in her Resistance uniform.

“I guess you aren’t so much without this either.”

“She doesn’t have to be.” Ren jabbed both of his swords in the captain’s chest. He yanked them out as the captain stumbled backwards.

Monea raised her hand, finishing him off with a light blast. She had had her powers long before she had become a Guardian. She didn’t need the jewel to use them.

“Monea.” Ren dropped beside her, gingerly holding her. His eyes were wild and lost. “You’re not dying on me.”

She guided one of his hands to the hilt. “Take the sword out, Ren.”

“No, I won’t,” he said, shaking his head. “I can get you to one of the healers.”

She clenched her fist, tightening his grip on the sword. “Please, Ren. I don’t want this thing in me.”

“You’re not leaving me, Harmonea Melion!” But the tears in his eyes detracted from the conviction in his voice.

She pulled, using his hand to draw out the blade. The pain of it all made her gasp, but she forced herself to keep going. Ren finally took over and put it out completely.

She sagged back into his arms. He was holding her tighter, his face buried in her hair as he argued and pleaded with both her and the gods. Whispering his name, she closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Tranquility's Song

‘I should have listened to Paul and Leda,’ Europa thought, fighting the urge to lean on something. Each encounter with an enemy was leaving her just a little bit weaker, robbing her of precious strength. She wouldn’t be able to heal very many people after the battle.

‘If it does end and we’ve won.’ She shook her head to get rid of the depressing thought. She couldn’t let herself think like that. Not when everything was so precarious.

Another group of soldiers appeared. They apparently considered her a greater threat than the Resistance fighters near her as the majority headed towards her. Europa took a deep breath, preparing herself for the attack.

“Europa Cold Sleep!”

The Sailor Soldier of Healing blinked back angry tears. Her attack had been only partly effective. Several of the soldiers were still advancing, leaving her with just a few options. None were any she really wanted to take.

One of the leaders yelled encouragement to the enemy soldiers. He was claiming that she was weak. That the strange one wasn’t so powerful. That she would be an easy kill.

“You will know death soon enough,” she called as a strange hum filled the air. “Europa Death Siren!”

Black mist swirled from her hands, enshrouding the soldiers. She flinched at their cries until the humming covered the sounds. Then it was quiet. The mist dissipated, leaving no trace of the men.

But she couldn’t enjoy the minor victory. Her knees buckled, sending her to the ground. Dots were swimming before her eyes, but she fought viciously to stay conscious.

“Saperi Elara!” Autino shook her shoulder violently. “Saperi, are you injured?”

She shook her head. “Help me up.”

He pulled her easily to her feet. The urge to pass out was fading, but her legs felt rubbery and unstable. She swayed, forcing Autino to grab her shoulder for support with one hand and hold his double-headed ax in the other.

She felt, rather than saw, the advancing enemies. Europa threw off Autino’s hand with a savage jerk and stretched out her arms on either side of him. She saw the surprise in his eyes when she opened hers.

“Hatred Healing! Europa Cold Sleep!”

The two attacks were enough to destroy the soldiers. Once more, her legs gave out. With a shout of surprise, Autino dropped his ax and used both arms to hold her up.

“Saperi, you shouldn’t fight anymore.”

She shook her head. “I can last a little longer.”

Europa placed her hands on his chest and concentrated. A weak yellow-green aura surrounded her and then both of them. Autino gasped as the aura suddenly grew brighter.

‘You are Sailor Europa, the one of healing,’ Serenity had told her a long time ago. ‘But you will also be able to do harm, so be cautious with your powers.’

And the queen had been right to warn her. This was the first time Europa was using her powers to heal herself, to draw from another for her own benefit. She could feel the desire to drain Autino dry build inside her.

But she didn’t let the desire win. With a sigh, she stepped back, releasing Autino. She bent down on sturdy legs and picked up his ax.

She offered it to him. His eyes were wide and questioning as he carefully took back his weapon. She fought down a sense of guilt as she realized that she didn’t have the time or the desire to answer his questions.

“Thank you, Autino.” Before he could say anything, she was returning to the battle.

* * * * *

Cassandra jumped aside, barely dodging the blast of black light that had been aimed at her chest. The soldier she was fighting tried to take advantage of her distraction, but the Guardian had not forgotten him. She finished him quickly with a single slash of her bladed staff.

More black light shot around her, indiscriminately killing warriors of the Resistance and the Empire alike. She forced her eyes away from the destruction. She had to find the source of the attack.

“You are very brave to return to Cignus, Guardian.” Werla smiled. With a wave of her hand, the black light attacks stopped. “Or very stupid, considering the power I hold.”

“Power? Where is your power, witch? Where is your master, Hadrien?”

“Hadrien is not my master!”

“But you have called him so. As you called his mother mistress.”

“Useful pawns, both of them.”

“You are the pawn, Werla. Almathea used your love for her and your lust for power to bend you to her will. Hadrien uses your obedience since you do not know how much of his mother’s power he has.

“And Kali,” the Guardian paused, watching the sage flinch, “uses your fear and hatred to fulfill her own dark purposes. Yes, I know you are the disciple of the dark goddess. I knew when Almathea disappeared.”

“You don’t know as much as you believe you do, Guardian. After all, the gods will only let you see so much. You’re still the foolish, would-be priestess of an upstart god.”

“I’m allowed to see enough. I know that Cignus will be free, free of you, Hadrien, and the Empire.”

The sage smiled. “Don’t believe everything you see, Cassea.”

Cassandra brought her staff up just in time to block Werla’s sword. The sage had amazing skill with a sword, but it was the Guardian who drew first blood. That only spurred new viciousness from the sage.

But the extra emotion made Werla careless. On one attack, she missed the Guardian, sword arm stretched out passed Cassandra’s shoulder. It was the opening the seer needed.

The sage fell to her knees, both arms pressed against the gaping gash across her chest. She began to heave for air as she collapsed to the ground. With wide eyes, she looked up at the Guardian.

“Mercy. Please.” The sage’s voice was weak and raspy.

“You helped Amalthea become the Child of Darkness. You worked to hasten the destruction of Cignus. Both out of your own free will, Werla. Maybe Kali will show more mercy to you than you did to any soul in life, but then the dark goddess is not known for her mercy.”

As her vision faded, the sage watched the Guardian of Hope walk away. Then all was black.

* * * * *

“Enough! He’s mine!”

The soldiers immediately moved away from Ganymede. The Prince of Jupiter threw off his mask, searching for the source of the voice. He cursed under his breath as he found his enemy.

“I see you remember me,” the other man said with a mirthless grin.

“How the hell do you keep coming back to life, Nadomus?”

“Reward for my service to my ruler. Besides, someone has to keep you occupied while the king deals with your wife.”

Ganymede turned to where Jupiter Moon had been earlier. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. He ducked and blocked the sword, stopping Nadomus from taking his head off.

“Some things never change. She’s still your weakness.”

Ganymede began attacking. He had to end this quickly so he could get to Leda. He was desperately praying that he wasn’t already too late.

But Nadomus was drawing the battle out. His attacks were more annoying than threatening. And he kept his distance from the prince, preventing Ganymede from dealing any real blows.

“I’m sure the king will kill her outright. He really has no use for her.”

Nadomus used Ganymede’s enraged lunge against him, slicing the prince across the ribs. Hissing in pain, Ganymede scrambled back. He reached under his cape to touch the wound as Nadomus laughed.

“Why do you wear that cape? Surely it’s not for fashion.”

Ganymeded didn’t answer. With a flick of his wrist, he threw some stars. Nadomus managed to dodge most of them, but one exploded near his leg, crippling him.

“You were right,” Ganymede said, standing in front of his fallen enemy. “Some things never change, but maybe you’ll stay dead this time.”

A quick slash finished it. A few handfuls of stars eliminated most of the soldiers. But Ganymede didn’t care. He was already running, trying to get to Leda.

* * * * *

Scylla froze as she took in the scene in front of her. Leda had transformed into the Princess of Jupiter, using the power of the Jupiter Moon Crystal to stop an attack from Hadrian. But the king somehow found more power.

The explosion knocked Leda flying backwards. As Neo-Sailor Jupiter, she rose to her feet. “Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!”

The attack found its mark but inflicted little damage. Hadrian shot her an annoyed glare. She sent another attack, but he was able to dodge it completely.

“Surely you can do better than that, cousin!”

“Jupiter Thunder Dragon! Jupiter Thunderbolt Crash!”

Hadrian stretched out his hands. Immediately, the attacks went flying back at Jupiter. She screamed as they hit here.

“This is the prophesized warrior, the mighty descendant of the Child of Light?” He walked to his cousin’s prone form. “I’m very disappointed.”

“Guardians of Cignus to me!”

Scylla suddenly found herself standing behind Leda with Cassandra and Dido. Hadrian seemed just as surprised. He stepped back before the cool calm slipped back on his face.

“So, these are the Guardians of Cignus. In the old stories, there were more of you.”

“There are enough to deal with you,” Cassandra replied.

“Your precious princess couldn’t put up much of a fight,” Hadrian said, gesturing at Leda, who was struggling to her feet. “What makes you so different?”

“Leda Torrent Tornado!”

The attack, although weak, was strong enough to knock Hadrian back.

“Sailor Soldiers, now!” Cassandra called.

“Callisto Moon Power!”

“Lysithea Moon Power!”

“Europa Moon Power!”

Green light surrounded Leda, transforming her back into the Princess of Jupiter. Hadrian took another step back and then another. Leda took one step forward for each one he took back.

“Guardians of Cignus!” Cassandra bellowed.

“Memory Guardian Power!”

“Mercy Guardian Power!”

“Compassion Guardian Power!”

“Light Guardian Power!”

The rainbow of light surrounded Cassandra. Her green eyes flared with power as she pointed her palms at Leda. “Hope Guardian Power! Cignus Guardian Power!”

Light flew toward Leda, merging with the light from the Sailor Soldiers. Then, something exploded. Ganymede was knocked off his feet, nearly banging his head on a rock.

As the dust settled and the light faded, a woman floated back to the ground. She was dressed like a Guardian with a gray sash around her waist. A large green stone hung on a necklace.

“What are you?” Hadrian cried.

The woman opened her eyes, her gaze never wavering from the king. “I’m foretold warrior, the descendant of the Child of Light. I’m the fulfillment of prophecy and the bringer of peace.”

“You’re a lie! You’re just a story told to young children!”

“It ends now, Hadrian. The rule of our bloodline is over. It is time to end the curse of Light and Darkness. It’s time to free Cignus.”

“Cignus is mine! I will say when it will be free!”

“No, cousin. Our say in the matter is over. Cignus Tranquil Song!!”

* * * * *

Paul Rodan shook his head as he climbed to his feet. He looked around him in disbelief. Hadrian and all the Imperial forces were gone. All signs of the last battles were gone as well.

“Next time I’m volunteering to stay on Jupiter,” Caitlyn muttered, rubbing her head as she sat up.

The Guardians and the other Sailor Soldiers were stirring. Leda was already running to him. He hugged, spinning her around. She held him just as tightly.

“Is it really over?” he asked, setting her back down on her feet.

She nodded. “Hadrian and the Shadow Moon Empire are gone. Cignus is free.”

“Cassasndra!”

Everyone turned at Scylla’s desperate cry.

“It’s all right,” Cassandra said quietly. “I knew this would happen.”

Leda gasped as she saw the Guardian of Hope. Cassandra’s purple hair was loose and streaked with red. Her usually pale skin was chalk white.

“What’s happening?” Leda demanded.

“My visions told me that Cignus would be free of the Shadow Moon,” Cassandra said, her voice weak, “but I had to decide at what cost. This is my choice. Now Cignus is completely free. The Cycle of Light and Darkness has ended. The Guardians are free of their burdens. I’m free of my curse.”

“Cassandra, what do you mean?” Scylla asked, taking her hand.

The Guardian of Hope sighed. “I choose to channel the energy of the Guardians.”

“Knowing that it would be too much for either you or Leda to handle,” Scylla stated.

“You did it to save me,” Leda whispered.

“She did it to save you all.” The voice, though quiet, seemed booming. “You did well, Cassea.”

The man with the long brown brushed past Leda and the Guardians. He reached down and took Cassandra’s hand. “It’s time, Cassea.”

Using his hand, she rose to her feet. Her hair was now completely red, and her uniform had been replaced by a dark blue dress. “Is it?”

He smiled. “You have done well. The curse is gone. Cignus and the Guardians are free. It’s time for us to go home.”

She sighed. “Home.”

Then in a flash of light, the two were gone.


	11. Epilogue: Home

Scylla had felt, rather than had seen, her sister slink away as had become her custom at the end of each day’s work. She finished her conversation, telling Evna to go on without her. She made sure that the girl was doing that before she took off after Dido.

She wasn’t surprised that she caught up with her twin quickly. Dido merely gave her a glare and continued up one of the hills surrounding the village. Undaunted, Scylla continued to follow.

“I’m not in the mood for company, Scylla.”

“No, you haven’t been for a while now.”

Dido growled in frustration and quickened her pace. Scylla let her get a lead. However, she wasn’t going to let the matter drop that easily. This had gone on long enough.

The former Guardian of Compassion didn’t even turn to face her sister as Scylla topped the hill. She was looking down the slope, looking back at the village she just left. Although Dido’s face betrayed no emotion, Scylla could feel the conflicting feelings rippling off of her.

The two sisters stood in silence. The sun eventually set, bathing the village in reds and oranges before fading into indigos and blacks. The loss of light also brought a cooler breeze. However, neither twin seemed to notice.

“You’re going to miss dinner,” Dido finally said.

“I’ll manage. You’ve seemed to have.”

Dido snorted. “Are you saying I’m fat? I’m not a Guardian for . . .”

They both knew why she had faltered. The disappearance of Cassandra and the loss of their place as Guardians had left wounds that were still tender. While Iphigenia and Monea seemed to be coping well, Dido had been a different story.

Dido had given up so much of her life as a Guardian. She had balanced those losses by believing her sacrifices were needed to keep Cignus safe. To no longer be a Guardian had robbed her life of its purpose. The disappearance of Cassandra had robbed her of the person she always turned to for guidance.

The fact that her sister had not turned to Scylla did hurt some, but her twin had always been a closed person. It probably accounted for the fact that Scylla was the better empath. Dido rarely opened up enough to really use her powers. The only person Dido could easily read had been Adonis.

Scylla sighed, keeping her eyes on the village. “I assume you will be returning with the princess and prince to Jupiter.”

“What?”

She smiled softly. “The prince and princess leave in two days to return to Jupiter. I had thought that you would go with them.”

“I don’t know,” Dido replied, stiffening. “What about Iphigenia? What about you, Scylla?”

“Iphigenia is happy enough here. Cignus doesn’t hold the memories that it holds for you.”

“And you?” Dido pressed.

Scylla sighed. “There is so much rebuilding to be done here, and I think that I could help.”

“So, you will stay.”

“Probably. But I don’t think you should.” Her statement clearly startled her twin. She turned and faced her. “Cignus hasn’t been your home for a long time now, Dido. I think we both know that.”

“Jupiter’s not my home either.”

“No, but at least you found some semblance of peace there.”

“I should stay here.” Dido clenched her fists. “I should want to stay here.”

“Why? Duty?”

“For one thing.”

“But we aren’t Guardians anymore. Cassandra gave us a chance to live our own lives, Dido. We should try to do that.”

“I don’t know if I can do.”

Scylla took her sister’s hand. “You can. I know you can.”

Dido squeezed her hand briefly before letting it go. Her gaze turned back to the village. Her thoughts drifted towards home.


End file.
